Proton Pack/Animated
Invented by Egon Spengler and built by Ray Stantz, the Proton Pack functioned much like in the movie counterpart. If you want to learn more on the movie version of the Proton Pack, please go here. Likewise, a hose connects the pack to the Particle Thrower. History Pre-dated both shows The Proton Packs were first used was at the Sedgewick Hotel during their first case. The Ghostbusters captured the Class 5 that would later become known as Slimer. The Real Ghostbusters During several cases, the Proton Pack was a source of power for objects, including a helicopter's ignition, "You Can't Take it With You", Egon's other inventions, such as the Ghost Bomb, "The Boogieman Cometh", and others inventions like Eiffel's control box. "The Ghostbusters in Paris" In other cases, the Proton Pack needed more power to deal with the threat at hand such as when Egon and Ray connected a pack to the generator of a power plant and used it to trap the Giant Imp Monster. "Janine's Day Off The Proton Pack needed to be charged. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:26-9:28). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Peter said he charged all these..." Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:33-15:34). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I'll charge up the Proton Packs." The Ghostbusters also perform annual maintenance on the Proton Packs. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Til Death Do Us Part" (1989) (DVD ts. 13:15-13:25). Time Life Entertainment. The Proton Streams emitted are harmful to humans if not properly attuned. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:54-13:57). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Our individual atoms go on separate vacations!" As a method of last resort, a Max Boost option can be activated that vastly strengthens the Proton Stream. However, this can only be used for 20 seconds at a time. After the halfway mark, the overload alert on the pack activates. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 19:43-19:46). Time Life Entertainment. Janine Melnitz was not a "Ghosbuster" at first, but she eventually learned how to use one and did so in a few cases. Louis Tully also used (or at least tried to use) a Proton Pack occasionally, but is not very good at aiming it and tends to accidentally misfire due to his general clumsiness or propel backwards from the force of the thrower. At one point the Proton Pack and Particle Thrower were modified to be effective against peoples' bioelectric fields as part of the new Crimebusters business. The Proton Pack can be set to overload in several ways. A button on the upper right corner of the pack "The Boogieman Cometh" Scene or via the Particle Thrower. By the Particle Thrower, it is first set to maximum force, then the safety is removed and the destruct sequence is activated. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- "Ragnarok and Roll" (1986) (DVD ts. 16:46-17:00). Time Life Entertainment. As a method of last resort, the overload was almost used to kill Jeremy and his magic flute before Ragnarok commenced. Winston later used the overload function to destroy Al Capone's baseball bat. Extreme Ghostbusters In 1997, after Egon Spengler encountered Achira then Roland Jackson, Garrett Miller, and Eduardo Rivera also failed to trap her, Egon concluded she was too powerful and highly evolved to be confined by the original equipment. The Proton Pack had to be redesigned to be more powerful and control more powerful spirits. Egon increased the nuclear capacity of the Proton Packs. Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 13:44-13:47). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "It would require increasing the nuclear capacity of the Proton Packs you carry." Also, the gun itself had to be loaded with proton charges that would eject when they were empty. A spare Proton Cannister would hang from the back of the pack for such a situation. In order to correlate with the augmented proton charge, the Trap also had to be adjusted. Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 13:50-13:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "And then, of course, the Ghost Trap would have to be modified in order to correlate with the augmented proton charge." Nuclear power remains a vital aspect of the Proton equipment. The Proton Packs and Pistol are essentially portable reactors. Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Unseen (1997) (DVD ts. 15:11-15:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Each of these guns has the power of a nuclear fission reactor!" Eduardo made a few flippant comment of "packing nukes" on their backs, including when the team visited an old nuclear bomb shelter. Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 18:24-18:26). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "We got live nukes strapped to our backs?!" Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 12:35-12:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Yeah, now we wear the nukes on our backs!" The original packs were briefly utilized by Janine against Lillith and by the original team in their first encounter with the Ecto-Clone. The compact version of the Proton Pack is called the Proton Pistol, which Kylie Griffin used. As a safety precaution, the Proton Packs are designed to short out when certain parameters are ignored. Such an instance occurred when the team overrode the mechanism that arrested flux, switched to maximum pulse, and reversed polarity. When the packs shorted out, it was powerful enough to throw each of the Ghostbusters a short distance. Toys *The first series of RGB action figures produced by Kenner included Proton Packs which were: Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston. *Proton Packs were also available in the Slimed Heroes and ECTO-Glow series. *Kenner released a role-play Proton Pack with P.K.E. Meter in Weapon Action Figure Toys 2 *Trendmasters released a role-play Proton Pack in Extreme Ghostbusters Weapon Toys Trivia *The Proton Packs are ineffectual inside the Containment Unit universe. Surt (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 13:58-14:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Surt says: "These weapons are useless here." At best, they can temporarily punch a hole through a ghost's torso. *On page one of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, a Proton Pack makes a non-canon cameo behind Janine. References Gallery The Real Ghostbusters Pilot Design Pilotprotonpackcollage01.png|A collage of images of the Pilot Version Proton Pack. Pilotprotonpackcollage02.png|A collage of images of the Pilot Version Proton Pack. Pilotprotonpackcollage03.png|A collage of images of the Pilot Version Proton Pack. ProtonPackPilotVsSeriespng.png|The Proton Pack in the Pilot vs the Series Protonpackpilotvskennerline.png|The Proton Pack in the pilot compared to Kenner's Proton Pack. The Real Ghostbusters Design ProtonPackanimated001.png ProtonPackKillerwatt01.png|Ray switching on the Proton Pack in episode "Killerwatt". ProtonPackKillerwatt02.png|Proton Pack lights lighting up in episode "Killerwatt". ProtonPackKillerwatt03.png|Proton Pack lights lighting up in episode "Killerwatt". ProtonPackAnimated07.jpg|Partice Thrower off holder ProtonPackAnimated08.jpg|Switched on Protonpacksanimated.png|Movie props and real packs in "Take Two" ProtonPackanimated002.png|Back of Proton Packs ProtonPackanimated003.png|Back of Peter's Pack ProtonPackanimated004.png|The Button/Light shown on Egon's Pack as he Arms Nuclear Accelerator and then later using the button again to turn on Capture Mode in "Knock, Knock" ProtonPackAnimated12.jpg|Power Indicator seen in "The Halloween Door" ProtonPackAnimated05.jpg|Proton Stream set at 500,000 MHz in "Slimer, Come Home" ProtonPackAnimated06.jpg|Set at 500,000 MHz in "Slimer, Come Home" ProtonPackAnimated09.jpg|Connected to power plant generator in "Janine's Day Off" ProtonPackAnimated10.jpg|Connected to power plant generator in "Janine's Day Off" ProtonPackAnimated11.jpg|Connected to power plant generator in "Janine's Day Off" ProtonPackAnimatedEiffelControlBox.jpg|Hooked to Eiffel's Control Box in "The Ghostbusters in Paris" ProtonPackAnimated13.jpg|Max Boost seen in "Spacebusters" ProtonPackAnimatedSlimer01.jpg|As seen in Slimer! episode "Don't Tease the Sleaze" ProtonPackAnimatedEGB01.jpg|Roland comes upon Real Ghostbusters-era Pack in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" ProtonPackAnimatedEGB02.jpg|Egon gets his Real Ghostbusters-era Pack out in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" ProtonPackAnimatedRGBInEGB.jpg|Real Ghostbusters-era Pack in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" The Real Ghostbusters Collages ModifiedProtonPackinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png ModifiedProtonPackinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage2.png The Real Ghostbusters Secondary Canon ProtonPackAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters ProtonPackAnimatedMarsAttacks02.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters ProtonPackAnimatedV2Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Extreme Ghostbusters Design ProtonPackinTemporaryInsanityepisodesc01.png|Design Specs for the Proton Pack from A Temporary Insanity ProtonPackAnimatedEGB03.jpg|Proton Packs used by Extreme Ghostbusters ProtonPackAnimatedEGB04.jpg|Proton Packs used by Extreme Ghostbusters ProtonpackEG.png|Proton Packs used by Extreme Ghostbusters ProtonPackAnimatedEGBSideView.jpg|Side View One ProtonPackAnimatedEGBShortOut.jpg|Short Out ProtonPackAnimatedEGBMaxPulseReversedPolarity.jpg|Proton Stream; Reverse Polarity and Maximum Pulse Extreme Ghostbusters Secondary Canon EGBProtonPackIDW3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #3 Category:Equipment Category:Slimer! Category:RGB Equipment Category:EGB Equipment Category:IDW Equipment